Fionna
by IWriteWhatIWant97
Summary: Hey, I'm Fionna the Human. I live with my cat sister; Cake in a tree fort in a meadow. "Why is my name so weird?" Cause I'm the only human left. "Do I have a best friend?" Not since he left two years ago. "Do I have a boyfriend?" Not since we broke up two years ago. "How's my life?" It was pretty okay up until my sixteenth birthday, when all hell began to break loose. Literally...
1. Chapter 1: The Party

The Party

A few golden tendrils had managed to escape the messy bun on the top of my head. I blew the stray strands from my face. As I did, I accidentally blew out one of the sixteen blue candles that had been arranged on top of the frosted, white marvel that was my birthday cake situated on the table in front of me. The cake was made up of three levels of chocolate sponge cake coated in white frosting with blue spirals adorning the sides. My sister; Cake, had spent the whole day making it for me. She; who had been holding a camera up across the table, rushed to get a box of matches from the kitchen.

She rummaged around in drawers and cabinets for a moment before using her magic stretchy powers to hurry over to me; matches in hand. "Cake! Can I have a slice already?! It looks so good!" I grumbled as she struggled to get that one extinguished candle, lit. I saw her tail puff out a little.

"Stop blowing out the candles then!" She replied. "I want a picture of you this year! I couldn't get one last year because you swallowed the whole cake down the moment I brought it out remember?"

I heard a muffled chuckle from beside me. I turned to see Prince Gumball pressing his pink hand to his lips in hopes of smothering his laughter at the memory of my surprise party last year. I felt blood rushed to my cheeks as the scene filled my mind.

Cake had thought that it was a good idea to send me out of the house for the whole day to keep me away from the surprise party she had been planning. While I had been wondering around in the forest, I bumped into a cranky ogre that I had to defeat; by hand, because I didn't have my favourite green backpack which always held my sword. (I didn't have it because Cake had been in such a hurry to get rid of me that I didn't have a chance to grab it on the way out).

It took me half a day before I could actually knock that butt out. When I got home I was so hungry I could have eaten PG if he had been the first edible thing to come into my line of sight. Thankfully it had been the cake; though it hadn't been that much better. The moment I saw it; I had plunged both my hands into it and started stuffing my face; inhaling mouthful after mouthful in front of all the princes of Aaaaa.

Gumball's laughter snapped me out of the memory. "I still have those pictures until now!" He said; clutching his sides that no doubt ached from all the laughter pouring out of him. Cake hushed him with a wave of a paw.

"Move together you two; before Fionna blows out another candle." She said; pointedly. Gumball scooted closer to me; placing an arm around my shoulders. I straightened the dark blue, baby-doll dress I had gotten especially for my birthday dinner and pressed closer to him; the corners of my lips turning up in a smile. We took a few pictures before Cake finally announced that it was time for me to make my birthday wish.

I closed my eyes and made my wish before blowing out every single candle. Cake cut us each a large slice of chocolate goodness and we continued the rest of our dinner in silence as we were all absorbed by the deliciousness of Cake's amazing cooking.

After cake eating, we moved to the living room so I could open presents. Gumball handed me his present first. I excitedly tore into the wrapping and my hands closed around something hard and cold.

I pulled out a small knife; half the length of my forearm. The sheath was decorated with a gold pattern that was dotted by little sapphire gems. The pattern stretched all the way up to the hilt of the knife itself. I gasped. "It's beautiful, Gumball! Thank you." I half-yelled, throwing my arms around his neck in a bone-crushing hug. I let him go when he began to turn purple.

"Ooh! I'm next!" Cake exclaimed; thrusting a huge box into my hands. I giggled at her behaviour and tore the wrapping open; revealing a pile of colourful cloth. I reached in and pulled out a blue one. It was a shirt that was similar to the one I had always worn except that it was a size smaller than the ones I had. I gave Cake a confused expression. "Your clothes are starting to get too loose." She explained.

I looked down at my body. Over the past two years I had gotten rid of the excess fat in my body from all the adventuring I would do every day. I had to admit that none of my clothes fit right anymore. All were either too loose or too short (I'd grown a few inches taller in the span of two years) or a combination of both. I definitely wasn't short and chubby anymore.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Cake. This is actually exactly what I need right now."

"You're welcome, baby cakes!" She purred.

I reached over to hug her. Before her paws could touch me; the wind blew my hair all over my face. I pulled my hair back and saw that the front doors had been thrown open. The person standing in the doorway wore black boots that stretched over their matching black, leather pants. The orange shirt he wore was partially hidden underneath his also black, leather jacket. My bright blue eyes locked with his pair of orange ones. They were clearly seen underneath the fiery locks of hair that burned brightly on top of his head.

I immediately stood up; knocking the box I'd had on my lap to the floor. "Flame Prince, what are you doing here?!" I demanded.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ex

The Ex

He frowned at me. "It's your birthday today right?" He asked; irritated. 'So, what's new?' I thought; irritation overcoming me as well.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "My life doesn't concern you anymore! Not since what happened!" I screeched; outraged he had the nerve to show his face to me since that fateful day exactly two years ago.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I told you! It was an ACCIDENT!" He spat. If I could have slapped him; I would've, but his skin was literally too hot for me to do so. I flashed him my middle finger instead. (Yeah, I'm all grown up now! I know what it meant!) His hair burned brighter; showing his agitation from the vulgar gesture.

I didn't care and just glared at him straight on; not even flinching as flames shot towards my face. An inch before they touched my skin; the little glowing balls stopped. I felt the heat they were emanating but other than that; they didn't hurt me. "That's bullshit and you know it!" I said; fisting my hands at my sides.

His fire hair burned even brighter; the flames beginning to consume his head. "He had no right being there! You we're my girlfriend. He should have known better! If he had any brains at all, he would not have been over at your house that day! Don't blame me for his stupidity!" He yelled; fire spreading over his whole body. My glare intensified as I stared into the pair of bright orange flames on his face that were now his eyes.

I grabbed my demon-blood sword from where it was resting on the side of the couch and pointed it right at him. "How DARE you call HIM stupid!" I growled as I pointed the sword right at his chest. "He had more right to be there than you did!" I was now shaking with anger at his words. "So, stop trying to convince me it was his fault or an accident or any other crap excuse you can pull out of your ass! I don't want to hear any of it, you idiotic, childish, arrogant brat!" I finished as I plunged the tip of my sword straight into his heart.

Or I would have if he hadn't avoided my lunge. He twirled around and around me; the flames that surrounded him; licking at the hem of my dress. I held my sword up in front of me as I followed his body around and around in circles; waiting for the right time to strike. From the corner of my eye, I saw Cake retreating from the fire as she held one of her paws to her chest; the fur charred. The sight of her; my sister, in pain really sent me over the edge.

As we were moving; I noticed the hose coiled in the corner of the kitchen from when Cake had been cleaning the house earlier. I slowly began to slow my pace; waiting for him to get out of my way so I could lunge out of the flaming circle he had formed on the wooden floor. I stopped completely. Before he could think to block me; I jumped out of his fire trap. As I did; the flames brushed my ankles and shins.

I landed hard on my feet and winced in pain as pain shot out from my singed legs. I didn't let it slow me down as I ran towards the hose. I bent down and took it into my arms in a run; not bothering to stop. I regretted my decision to wear heels that night as my feet began to throb from my running in the uncomfortable footwear.

I pumped my legs harder as I approached the sink; forcing them to propel me forward faster. I couldn't stop as I reached it though; so I slammed hard into the counter; probably bruising my abdomen. I roughly connected the rubber opening of the hose to the faucet and twisted the handle. I grabbed the other end of the hose and aimed it right at Flame Prince just as a strong torrent of water blasted out.

He immediately fell to the ground as his flames extinguished. He looked up at me with pleading eyes. I closed the faucet and walked over to him; the hose still in my hand. Cake made her way over to the sink; just in case we needed the water again. "Get this through your head Flame Prince-" I began.

"You can call me FP, Fionna; just like you used to." He stated in a sweet voice. I mentally gagged.

"Listen, Flame Prince; I used to love you." His eyes lit up at my words. I held up my hand; signalling him to cool it (pun fully intended). "But that was two years ago. I don't feel that way now. I don't think I'll ever feel that way again; actually. I'm not sorry I feel this way because you had your chance and you'd wasted it. There will never be an 'us' again." I stated firmly. "You need to get that through your skull and into your brain."

He looked solemn as he took in my words. He sat up and Cake's paw immediately flew to the faucet handle. I motioned for her to calm down. "I can't let you go Fionna. Please, give me a second chance." He pleaded. I expected my heart to flutter at his sorrow-filled face; but it didn't, just beat as it normally did.

"No, Flame Prince. That's my final answer. It doesn't matter how many times you ask. We're over." I said before moving to the door and holding it open; gesturing with the hose for him to get out. He began to walk out but stopped in his tracks when he spotted Gumball hiding behind the couch; probably freaking out from our fight. Flame Prince narrowed his eyes.

"Is he the reason you don't want to be with me?!" He exclaimed; his eyes moving to look at me. I glared at him again.

"As I've said earlier; my life isn't any of your damn business!" I replied; my tone cold. He just morphed into a giant ball of fire as he returned my glare.

"I'll be back for you Fionna. I don't care if you say you don't want me around. I know you do." I mentally rolled my eyes at that comment. "And if I find out he" he pointed at Gumball "is the reason we can't be together; I will kill him." He threatened.

I pointed the hose at him. "If you harm anyone I care about; I will hunt you down and plunge my sword into your heart myself." I bit out. He just gave me one last glance before disappearing out my door into the night.

I shut the door and locked it. I turned to find a shaken up Gumball on the couch and heard Cake rummaging through the contents of the bathroom cabinet; probably for something to treat her burnt paw. My mind registered the pain from my burns as well but I decided to ignore it as I flopped down beside Gumball. He turned to look at me.

"What was that about?" He muttered. "What we're you guys talking about?" Just then; Cake came back into the room; her paw bandaged. I sighed.

"It was two years ago." I began.


	3. Chapter 3: The Back Story

The Back Story

Cake climbed onto the couch next to Gumball and made herself comfortable as she prepared to hear the story she already knew too well.

I was sitting by the window; waving at Cake, as I finished off my everything-burrito. She had decided to go and spend the day with Lord Monochromicorn the whole day so I could spend my birthday in peace. The burrito had been my breakfast choice that day; I had filled it with all kinds of goodies. I had put in pancakes, strawberries, lemon custard, apple pie, cheese, sausages, eggs and even some pickles. I burped as the last bit plopped into my stomach.

"Woof, Fionna." I didn't even flinch as the baritone voice floated out of the hollow trunk that housed our ladder to the upper part of the tree fort. I rolled my eyes and pulled all the curtains shut. The moment the last smidge of sunlight disappeared, a blue, red and black figure flew to my side. I looked over my shoulder as I washed my hands from the custard that had leaked out of my everything-burrito.

"Hey Marshy," I greeted.

Marshall Lee, the Vampire King was next to me; his arms full of all kinds of snacks and a huge bottle of soda. His lanky body was floating a few inches off the floor as he narrowed his eyes; which were partially hidden under his thick, unruly, jet-black hair, at me. "I told you not to call me that!"

I rolled my eyes again. "I can call you anything I want. It's my day, remember?" He floated over to the coffee table and dumped all the stuff he'd been carrying on its surface. "What is all that for, anyway?" I asked; raising a brow.

He grinned at me. "I thought you might want to watch this with me." He replied as he pulled out a tape case from under his giant bag of buttered popcorn. I squealed in excitement when I saw the title; Heat Signature 2. His grin widened at my reaction; a single dimple appearing on his left cheek. He shrugged, "Since it's your birthday and all, I thought we'd do something special; unless you don't want to," when he said that, he floated up higher and out of my reach; his voice taunting.

I walked to stand under him and put my hands on my hips. "Marshall! Let's watch it already!" I yelled, irritated. He laughed and waved the tape at me. "Marshall!" I stomped my foot in irritation. He lowered the tape and I jumped to reach it. Before my fingers could touch it; he would pull it out of my reach. After a few failed attempts, I finally gave up and slumped down on the couch; my lips in a mock pout to get him to come closer.

It worked as he floated to my side; his hand reaching out and grasping my shoulder. I turned away from him and crossed my arms; shrugging his hand off of me. "Fifi, want to watch the movie now?" I ignored him; waiting for him to get even closer. "Fifi, come on, I brought your favourite type of popcorn." He said, as he leaned in closer.

I took the opportunity to send my fist into his face. He floated across the couch and crashed on the other end of it; back first. He groaned as his cheek began to turn red. I chuckled at his pain and stood up. "Hey, Marshy. Think fast!" I screamed before running and launching myself right at him. He easily caught me and plopped me down on the couch beside him. I grinned up at him as he gave me an irritated look. I gave him my most innocent face. "BMO, come here!"

The little green robot rolled out from under the couch and hit my leg with its tiny arm. "Karate chop! If this were a real attack, you'd be dead!" It announced; its tone deadly serious.

I took the tape from Marshall's hand and handed it to BMO. "Play this please!" BMO complied and turned around to let me insert the tape into the slot where his behind should be. As soon as I did, he walked over to the end of the room and a hologram screen appeared showing the credits of the movie. I grabbed the bag of popcorn and settled in on the couch beside Marshall. He put an arm around me and pulled me closer to get to my popcorn.

"Hey, this is mine remember?" I popped one of the red pieces into my mouth. He pulled one out of the bag and sucked the red out of it. Before I could respond, he forced my mouth open and threw the now grey piece of popcorn into it. I was surprised to find that it tasted exactly like the red pieces.

"Can't we share?" He sucked the red from another one and aimed it right at my open mouth. I caught it effortlessly and handed him the bag. At least that way, we'd both have a snack. He continued to toss the grey pieces into my mouth and we moved to either sides of the couch to make it more of a challenge; barely paying attention to the movie. After my stomach was filled with buttery goodness; I snuggled up by Marshall's side and focused on the movie as he focused on sucking the red from the rest of the popcorn.

An hour later, I was completely absorbed in the climax of the movie; where the characters finally find out why they couldn't find their heat signature. Something tugged at my hair; pulling my eyes from the screen. I found Marshall's head on my lap; his hand reaching up to pull at the blonde hair that fell over one side of my face. "What?" All he did was chuckle at my response to his pulling. Before he could say anything, Flame Prince walked in, not bothering to knock before he strolled in.

"Hey, Fionna, how about we go to-" he stopped short at the sight of Marshall so close to me. "What is he doing here?" He demanded; the flames on his head already rising an inch higher.

"We were watching a movie." I explained, gesturing to BMO who was still seated on the floor across the room; the hologram screen blinking with the word 'PAUSED' across its screen.

Flame Prince clenched his fists by his sides when Marshall wrapped his arms around my waist. "Fifi," Marshall began before he was roughly pulled away from me. I stumbled forwards as I was pulled along with him; landing face first on the floor. I looked up to find that Flame Prince had grabbed Marshall by the collar; his fiery orange eyes connecting with Marshall's obsidian ones in a glare.

"What did you just call my girlfriend?!" Flame Prince yelled, right in Marshall's face. That was so not a good idea.

"Let go of me right now matchstick; before I have to put your fire out; permanently." Marshall said in a low voice. When Flame Prince made no move to do so, Marshall pushed himself backwards, kicking Flame Prince in his jaw. He staggered back a few steps before advancing on Marshall again. "I warned you." Marshall muttered with a taunting smirk on his face. Flame Prince aimed fire ball after fire ball at Marshall. All he hit was air as Marshall continuously avoided his attacks.

He growled in frustration and launched a giant fireball at Marshall; the thing too big to be avoided. It slammed into Marshall's body from his front and sent him flying out the wall. "Marshall!" I yelled; my eyes widening in horror as I realised it was only midday, the sun still shining brightly in the sky. Marshall began to writhe on the floor as his skin boiled from the sunlight. "No!" I ran forward to help him but Flame Prince set the grass surrounding the area right around the tree fort on fire; forming an impenetrable wall of flames. "FP; put this flame wall out, right now!" I could only watch as Marshall continued to suffer on the ground; desperately trying to find somewhere to hide. "He's dying!" I said; my voice cracking as tears filled my eyes; threatening to spill.

Flame Prince launched another fire ball at Marshall's writhing body; his face contorting in pain. I pulled my eyes away from the horrible sight in front of me and quickly climbed up the ladder to the bedroom. I ran to the cupboard that held Cake's rope collection. She'd had to change hobbies because this creature we'd found a few months back; The Jiggler, had destroyed her eye patch collection.

I was thankful she'd changed hobbies as I tied one end of the rope around my waist and grabbed my blanket. I tossed the blanket out the window before tying the other end of the rope to the window sill and slipping my green backpack on.

Before I could question the strength of the rope, or my decision I launched myself out through the opening. I dropped until I was suspended only a few feet from the ground. I slashed the rope with my sword and ran; grabbing the blanket off of the ground as I made my way to the front of the fort; praying all the while that I wasn't too late. The moment I got there, my eyes landed on Marshall, lying motionless on the ground.

I draped the blanket over him; effectively shielding his body from the sunlight. I whipped around to face Flame Prince; my eyes narrowed as I glared at him; sword in hand. He avoided me as I thrust the sword at him over and over again; trying to impale him. I finally made contact as the tip of my sword buried itself in his stomach. He howled in pain and fell back; the flame wall around the fort going out.

I slashed him across his cheek and he screamed again; his hand flying up to cup his wounded face. "We're over, Flame Prince!" I pointed the sword at his nose. "Get out of here!" I watched as he glared at me once before disappearing; shooting out of my sight.

I rushed back to Marshall's side and found him lying under the blanket; unmoving. I tapped him on the shoulder and sighed in relief when he opened his eyes slowly. He gave me a small smile that looked pained on his burned face as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans. He dropped a little silk pouch in my outstretched hand. "Happy Birthday, Fifi." He whispered before his eyes closed again.

"That's what we were talking about." I stated; after I finished my story. Gumball nodded; his expression weary. He noticed the pained look in my eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I asked, Fionna. I'll head home now, get some rest ok?" I nodded slowly, managing a weak smile for his benefit. He smiled back at me and pulled off a part of his hair; offering it to me. I took it and tossed it into my mouth, my smile becoming more genuine.

"Thanks, Gumball." I accompanied him as he walked out and got onto the Morrow.

"I know it's a little late for this but I'm sorry for your loss, Fionna, I know you were always his most important friend."He gave me one last hug before he flew off.

Cake excused herself and went to bed early. I just nodded as I climbed; in my charred dress, up to the roof. I pulled the silk pouch; that I had hidden underneath my bed all these years, out of the bag I had strapped to my thigh. I just stared at it; not knowing what was inside because I'd never opened it. The hair pins were beginning to hurt my head so I pulled them all out, letting my blonde locks cascade down my back. I sighed as a slight breeze ruffled my hair.

"After all this time, you still smell the same..." My eyes widened at the sound of that voice and I was on my feet in an instant. I whirled around so fast, it made me dizzy and I almost fell off of the edge of the roof when a cold hand grasped my wrist.

"Marshall." I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ex Best Friend

The Ex Best Friend

He released my hand and pushed it into the pocket of his jeans. "Yup, it's me; nice to see you Fifi." He muttered as he flashed me one of his smirks I used to see so often. At the sight of it, my confusion from his being here changed into anger. How dare he just up and walk out of my life for two years just to waltz back into it expecting things to be the same?!

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's Fionna." I snapped. I pulled my skirt up to my thighs; making Marshall's eyebrows pull up so far they were hidden under the dark hair that fell over his forehead, and jammed the pouch I'd been holding back into the bag strapped to my leg. I kept my skirt where it was as I stomped off back into the house; the lifted skirt allowing me to take bigger steps.

The moment I stepped into my room; I slammed the door, making sure Marshall couldn't come in after me. Purring made me look to the drawer where Cake usually slept. I held my hand to my chest and sighed in relief when I saw that she was still asleep. It took a lot to wake Cake; but when something did, she would turn into a giant fur monster filled with grumpiness.

I slipped out of my dress and draped it over the end of my bed, running my fingers over the charred bottom of the skirt. "What happened there?" I jumped when I heard that deep voice from above me. I looked up and glared again.

"Who do you think? He tried to do the same thing to you, two years ago." I replied. I kept my eyes trained on the empty ceiling above me as Marshall slowly appeared. He'd been using his vampire invisibility before, so I hadn't noticed he was in here with me.

"Ah, the heart breaker," He said, pretending to look thoughtful as his hand came up to cup his chin. I crossed my arms.

"He hurt me, but you broke my heart." I said; my tone cold. His hand dropped at my words.

He looked at me with sadness in those dark eyes of his as he said, "Fifi, I never meant to hurt you."

I glared at him. "What did you think would happen when you left? You could have given me a reason, or told me you were leaving, or just said goodbye! And, like I said before, it's Fionna!" I growled.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. Before I could react, his arms were wrapped tightly around me. "I'm so sorry, Fifi. I shouldn't have done that, but there's nothing I can do to take those two years back." He said as he rested his chin on the top of my head. After all this time, I was still a head shorter than him.

I stiffened at his words. He just apologised to me; the freaking king of all darkness and evil just apologised to me, a human. I took a few seconds just to take that in. He pulled back and flashed me a smirk; though I could still see regret flash in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" I demanded. His arms lowered to my waist.

"Nice outfit." He muttered as his eyes ran up and down my body; his smirk widening when he saw the blood that rushed into my cheeks at his comment.

I pushed him away and covered my chest. "Stop that, you pervert!" I said, as I grabbed an oversized t-shirt from my bed post and pulled it on. He just watched as I pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and later followed me when I walked back down into the kitchen. "Do you want some strawberries?" I asked as I peeked my head into the fridge; remembering that strawberries had always been his favourite red food.

He nodded and just leaned on the counter as I grabbed a bowl of them. I pulled the rest of my birthday cake from the fridge as well; suddenly craving some chocolate. He quietly watched as I cut a piece and followed me into the living room. I settled in on the couch and took a bite of my cake. He just floated awkwardly beside me. I pushed the bowl of strawberries into his hands and pulled him down so that he was seated beside me.

"So, start explaining." I commanded, as I took another bite of my cake; looking everywhere except him. He placed the bowl of fruit on the coffee table and took both my hands in his cold ones.

"Look at me Fifi." He said softly. When I didn't respond he grasped my hands tighter. "Please." He begged. The sadness in his voice made me respond. I hesitantly pulled my gaze up until my blue orbs met his dark ones. "I'm so, so, so sorry I left the way I did. I was a huge butt guy for just leaving like that but I had to go deal with something in the Nightosphere. I hadn't even fully healed at the time; it hurt like crazy."

"So, it took you two years to finally come to check on me?" I asked; my tone still cold.

"No, it took two years to actually get that problem solved." He replied.

"What was the problem?" I was really curious at this point.

"Nothing important, just some King stuff I had to deal with." He said as he shrugged. I could see that it was in fact a big deal and I wanted to know. I was already angry at him so his lack of explanation only made it worst. After a few moments of silence; he released my hands and took the pouch out from the bag at my leg. "So, you still haven't opened it after all this time?" He said, trying to change the subject.

I shot up from the couch and stomped over to the sink; slamming my plate into it. I grabbed the remaining cake on the plate and jammed that into my mouth, not bothering to wipe the frosting that splattered all over my face when I did. I chomped down on the chunk angrily and swallowed it so roughly, it hurt my throat.

"You know what Marshall, if you want everything to be alright between us, you have to start explaining. If you want Fifi privileges again, you have to start explaining. If you even want to not get kicked out, you have to start explaining, right now." I said; turning to him as I glared.

His shoulders sagged when he realised he wouldn't escape me without doing what I'd just demanded. "Fine," he patted the area on the couch beside him; indicating that I should sit there.

I gave in and threw myself down onto the couch; making sure to jostle him. I crossed my arms. "Start explaining." I said, irritated by his silence.

He leaned back. "It all started when you left to get extra supplies. I was in so much pain, I almost didn't realise you had left. The moment you did; I got a call from my mother. By then, I was healed enough to actually answer the phone. She told me to get to the Nightosphere as soon as possible and since she didn't like having me there, I knew that it was important, so I left."

"When I got there, it turns out that all the little demons had decided to band up against all the bigger demons. The whole Nightosphere was chaos; everyone was going against everybody else. It was great; but not when every single being in the Nightosphere; home to the worst of the worst, were involved. We tried killing them with the blood mist cloud but not even that could kill them quick enough. We ended up teaming up with the bigger demons and going to war. It took us two years to finally settle it; I just got back from the battle grounds, actually. I thought you'd want to see me as soon as possible." He confessed.

Upon hearing his explanation, my eyes wandered over his body. He was dressed in a black shirt that hugged his muscled torso. My eyes widened as I realised that he was no longer lean; but extremely muscular. His long legs were concealed underneath black cargo pants that would have fallen off his frame two years ago.

I noticed the dozen knifes tucked into the pants pockets. His hair was still as thick and messy as it had always been; parts of it still falling over his dark eyes. My eyes stopped on the long cut that marred the side of his otherwise perfect face. My eyes widened at what I'd just thought; since when did I think he was perfect?! I reached out and ran a finger down the wound. He made no move to stop me although when I pulled my finger back; it was stained red with his blood. I realised right then, that he was telling the truth; the recent wound my proof. No normal weapon could hurt a vampire; but demon claws would certainly be able to inflict that injury.

"You know I would always want to see you Marshall." I grabbed his neck and pulled him to me; squeezing him in a death grip. "You didn't put yourself in too much danger did you?" I asked as I pulled back, my eyes filling with tears at the thought of losing him.

"I wouldn't do that. I couldn't risk not seeing my-." He stopped for a second; furrowing his brows. "Do I have Fifi privileges again?" I smiled and nodded. He grinned back at me. "I couldn't risk not seeing my Fifi again." My heart warmed at his words; my anger melting away. I was definitely not done bugging him about this; so I would definitely bring this up in the future. But for now; seeing as he was bleeding to death on my couch, I would let it go. I left and later returned with a clean, wet cloth, disinfectant and some bandages from the bathroom.

I patted the wound a few times with the cloth and he flinched each time it came into contact with his wound. I put the disinfectant on the cloth and applied that onto the wound quickly. He hissed at the stinging of the medicine on his cut. "Aw, does wittle Marshy's boo boo hurt?" I teased; feeling more at ease with his presence now that he's explained himself.

He glared at me. "Watch out, or I'll run away again!" He threatened. I put on a fake sad face. His smirk immediately disappeared as he reached out to me. I smiled inside; even after changing into this heavily muscular, intimidating person in front of me; he was still so easily fooled. "I didn't mean that Fifi." He said, his face now mimicking mine in a sad expression. I slapped him hard on his uninjured cheek.

"You better not have!" I said, as I giggled at the confused look he gave me.


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Morning

The Next Morning

I woke up late the next morning; taking my time as I pulled myself out of bed. After washing up, I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and my favourite blue shirt. I put on my usual black pumps without the socks and slipped my bunny hair band onto my head; using it as a substitution for my bunny hat. I pulled a brush through my hair a few times; letting my blonde hair cascade down my back in waves.

I grabbed my green backpack and demon blood sword before running down to see what Cake had made for breakfast. She was standing at the stove in a 'Cats Rule' apron; frying eggs. She turned to look at me. "Good morning baby cakes. How'd you sleep?" She asked; her eyes filled with pity. At the sight of it; I instantly felt bad. You see, I've never actually told Cake that Marshall didn't die; I had told her the exact same thing I'd told Gumball.

I gave her a small smile. "I slept really well, actually." She looked surprised at my answer as she dropped the eggs next to two pieces of toast onto a plate in front of me. She poured me a glass of orange juice and sat down; the plate in front of her identical to mine.

"Oh, really? That's good. Where are you headed?" She asked; shovelling a forkful of food into her mouth.

"To Marshall's house," I said; getting uncomfortable. I stuffed a whole egg into my mouth so I wouldn't have to talk.

Cake swallowed her food as she raised a brow. "Why are you going there? It'll just hurt you more. I know you blame yourself for what happened to him Fi, but you have to realise that it wasn't your fault. And don't you try to deny it; I can see the guilt in your eyes." She huffed; taking in another mouthful of food. _That's not exactly why that guilt is there, _I thought to myself.

"Cake, there's something I have to tell you." I said; fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"What is it Baby Cakes?" She asked around her food.

"I'm going to the house to see Marshall." I blurted. Her eyes widened right before the food flew out of her mouth. I dived from my seat just in time to avoid being hit by the disgusting gunk. "Cake!" I cried.

"What do you mean you're going to go see Marshall?!" She screeched.

"Well, you see; Marshall never died." I muttered; finally meeting Cake's eyes. "I mean he is un-dead after all." I said; chuckling awkwardly. When my eyes fell on Cake's frown, I immediately stopped.

"How could you lie to me all this time?" She demanded.

"I never lied!" I protested.

"You didn't tell me Fionna. That's lying!" She yelled.

"I never thought it would matter this much to you!"

"Fionna the Human! It's not the fact that you lied as much as the fact that you dared to do it to me!" She said; hurt filling her eyes. "We're sisters; sisters don't lie to each other." She said; voice sad.

"I told her not to tell." Marshall said as he appeared in front of us with an umbrella in his hand.

Cake narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean you told her not to tell?" She demanded.

"You heard me Cake. I told her not to tell anyone. I was having some really personal problems and Fionna was kind enough to keep my secret. Don't blame her; it was my fault."

"Oh. Why didn't you just tell me that Fi?" She asked; turning her cat eyes on me.

I saw Marshall indicating Cake with his eyes; urging me to go with the lie he'd made up. I shrugged. "I really wanted to keep my promise. You know me; I don't break my promises." I said; making sure my expression was earnest.

Cake seemed to buy it and I sighed in relief. She turned to Marshall. "Are you hungry, Marshall?"

He shook his head as Cake offered him a bowl of strawberries from the fridge. "No thanks Cake; I just ate." She nodded and shoved the bowl back into its rightful place. She returned to the table and was about to eat when one of her thoughts stopped her. She narrowed her eyes at Marshall.

"How long have you been here?"

He chuckled at her serious expression. "Don't worry Cake, I'd only just got here when you two were talking about me. I actually came to pick Fionna up."

I gulped down my juice and stood up. "Come on Marshall, let's go!" I said excitedly. I was itching to spend the day with him; especially since I hadn't seen him in such a long time.

He followed me as I rushed out stopping for a second to talk to Cake. "Oh, Cake? Don't tell Gumball I'm still around, okay?"

She nodded. "Marshall Lee, I don't even want to know why you asked that." She said before finishing off the rest of the breakfasts on both of the plates on the table.

He followed me as I walked to his house; only stopping for a moment to wave at Tree Trunks who had been coming by with a basket of hot buns. When we got there, he tossed his umbrella into a basket by the door as I took a seat on his uncomfortable couch. I groaned. "Marshall, why haven't you changed this thing?" I whined.

"I still don't sit." He said; smiling.

I rolled my eyes and took my bag off; trying to get comfortable. It was pointless; Marshall's couch was about as soft as a brick wall. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked as I took in his appearance. His hair was still in its usual mess but he had changed out of the commando getup he'd had on yesterday.

Today he was dressed in his favourite red plaid shirt over a pair of dark jeans; his muscular build filling them much better than the lanky one he'd had two years ago. His feet; hidden beneath black sneakers, were now planted firmly on the ground as he stood by the couch, looking down at me.

He shrugged. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" He asked; lifting a brow. I tugged him down onto the couch beside me. He flinched when his butt made contact with the hard surface. "This thing is really hard." He muttered. I gave him a pointed look.

"You don't say?" I said sarcastically.

He shoved me playfully in the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, smart ass. Let's go see Choose Goose to see if we can get a new one." He said; going to retrieve his umbrella.

I grabbed my backpack. I flashed him a smirk as I moved to the door and threw it open. "I'll race you!" I yelled as I ran out.


	6. Chapter 6: The Pixie Queen

The Pixie Queen

I was panting by the time I finally got to Choose Goose's stall. Marshall had cheated and just floated all the way there. "You cheated!" I accused.

He shrugged and flashed me a smirk. "It's not my fault you don't float." He joked. I punched him in the shoulder, hard and walked up to Choose Goose; ignoring the hiss that escaped his lips when my fist made contact.

"Hey Choose Goose." I greeted; giving him a small wave.

"Good afternoon my dear, why are you here?" He asked, speaking in his usual way; in rhymes.

"Marshall and I are looking for a new couch. Do you have one?"

He motioned for me to follow him into a cave behind his stall. "I have just the perfect couch, you have to pay, so; how much?" The couch he led me to had been identical to the one Marshall had in his home. I plopped down onto it and grinned when I bounced; happy that the couch was so soft.

"Mm...what do you want for it?" His eyes travelled up as he chose what he wanted.

"I cannot travel very far, so you must help me get a pixie in a jar."

I held my hand out. "Alright Choose Goose, you've got yourself a deal. We'll be back soon." I said as I jogged out to find Marshall. He was standing by a stall selling fruits on a stick with strawberries in his hand. I smacked him on the shoulder as I got to him; his strawberries falling to the ground. "Choose Goose has what we need, we just have to get a pixie for him." I said excitedly.

He raised a brow. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to catch a pixie?"

I shrugged. "No. Is it that hard?" I asked; beginning to doubt my decision.

"It's quite hard; but not impossible. Don't worry." He said as he patted my shoulder. "Oh, by the way, you owe me a new stick of strawberries."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll give you some later. Let's get going; the pixies are not going to wait forever!" I took a step before Marshall's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Do you even know where to go?" I opened my mouth then shut it again; I had no idea. I shook my head. He flashed me an irritatingly smug smirk and began walking in front of me; motioning for me to follow. "Come on, I know the perfect place for pixie hunting."

Three hours. That was how long it took for us to get to Marshall's 'perfect' place. "Are we there yet?!" I whined for the thirty-sixth time before he actually said we were. I looked around and was surprised when I found that it didn't really look like a place for pixie hunting.

We were in the middle of the deep dark forest; near the crystal gem apple tree. There were little houses hanging from the trees around us, all their roofs red and sparkly. The walls of the little houses were all white and only a single door was built into each tiny structure. I took a jar out of my bag and walked over to a nearby pixie house. Marshall's hand on my arm stopped me. I looked over to him with a raised brow. He shook his head. "Not that one; the one we want is over there." He said; gesturing to a larger hanging house.

Upon closer inspection, it turns out that that larger house was actually a castle. "Why is this one different? Does the Pixie Queen live here or something?" I asked; giggling softly at the thought of something so silly. Marshall sharply nodded, making me cease any laughter.

"Remember how we used to go pixie strangling all those years ago?" He asked; waiting for me to nod before he continued. "Pixies are evil creatures; they will use sparkly, pretty objects to get you to fall into their traps. And when they have you, they will make you suffer, so never let your guard down, ok Fifi?"

I put an arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry Marshy, I remember. I remember all those good times I had with you." I said grinning; my cheeks pink from admitting what I just had. He looked...shocked? I couldn't make up a reasonable excuse for his expression so I just let it go, for now. After he stared at me for a few awkward minutes, I cleared my throat; trying to get him to snap back into reality. "Are we going to catch the Pixie Queen or not?" I said; smirking to get him to go back to his previously joking mood. It worked. He returned my smirk.

"Hell ya!" He whisper-yelled.

We slowly tiptoed over to the teeny castle and I peeked inside. The queen was asleep in her little bed; her tiny chest rising and falling slowly. I looked at Marshall. "How are we going to get her out?"

He considered my question for a moment; resting his pointer finger on his chin as he stared up at the bare branches of the dark trees around us. His eyes snapped back to my face as an idea came to his mind. "Open the jar." He instructed. I complied and opened the jar; positioning it below the pixie castle. "One...two...three!" He yelled, just as he plunged his hand into the castle; right through one of its walls.

He just grabbed the Pixie Queen roughly then jammed her into the jar; not bothering to be worried over the little shrieks of surprise that left her lips at his lack of gentleness. I quickly twisted on the lid and raised the jar up to eye level so I could study the little person in it.

The pixie queen was dressed in a mix of different hues of blue green and purple. Her wings were translucent and white with intricate swirls decorating their surfaces. Her small, beautiful face was marred with a frown over her delicate arms crossed over her chest. "Let me out of here immediately!" She ordered. Before I could respond, Marshall snatched the jar from my grip.

He shook it once; making the Pixie Queen stumble to her knees. "Listen here, you little insect; you don't order us around. If you try to again, I'll make sure that's the last thing that will ever escape those little lips of yours." He spat. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You don't have to be so mean to her." I snapped.

"Yes I do. It's evil; and that's how we need to treat evil things."

I crossed my arms. "She's not a thing! She's a person not an it!"

"Fionna, get over it! _It_ is going to listen because _it_ doesn't have a choice! Now come, we're leaving." He stated before turning on his heels and walking away.

"I'm not going away until you find your manners!" I screamed at his retreating back. He didn't respond; making me even more pissed as I crossed my arms and trudged after him.

I was still angry when we got back to Choose Goose. Marshall handed the pixie over to him and Choose Goose jumped around happily. The pixie on the other hand looked mortified. She turned to look at me. "Don't let the goose take me! He eats pixies!" She yelled with a wild look in her eyes. Marshall laughed harshly.

"Well that's your problem isn't it?" He said before handing her over to Choose Goose who licked his beak as he looked at her. "Thanks Choose Goose." He said before starting his journey home. "Make sure to have it sent to my house by today." He ordered over his shoulder. Choose Goose happily agreed before walking off into the cave he had lead me into earlier.

I couldn't believe that Marshall had just done that. He just sold the pixie as a snack; with no regard for the value of her life, for a couch. I as an adventuress could not let the Pixie Queen be eaten by Choose Goose. I vowed right there and then that I would rescue her as I ran the whole way home.


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue

The Rescue  
I pushed the door open so hard it slammed against the wall, making Cake who had been playing a game on BMO jump at the sudden loud sound. "Oh my gob baby cakes...you scared the plops right out of me!" She snapped; her tail already frizzed.

I didn't have any time to apologize, the Pixie Queen still on my mind. "Cake, I need your help." I simply said, before I launched into the story of my morning with Marshall.

"I've always told you that Marshall was bad news." Cake grumbled as we crawled across the floor of Choose Goose's cave; doing our best not to be spotted. We were slowly making our way towards a light source deep in the cavern. I sighed at Cake's comment.

"He's not bad, Cake. He's just Marshy...my best friend." I whispered.

"He used to be your best friend." She corrected.

"He still is!" I whisper yelled back.

"Fine, whatever you say girl!" She said in a sassy tone. "You're just lucky that I love you, Fionna. I wouldn't mess up my fur for just anyone."

I looked back at her with a small smile on my lips. "Ok, ok." I said resigned. "Thanks, Cake."

"Mm-hm." She says, giving me a smug look. She sighed. "You never have been able to keep away from that boy." She muttered; so softly, I almost didn't hear.  
I turned forward again as we arrived at the light source. My blue eyes widened at the sight before me. Choose Goose stood in front of a giant cauldron; the Pixie Queen dangling in her jar; which had been tied to the roof with an old rope, a few feet away from the boiling water. I squinted at the stuff floating in the water; the mix of carrots, chicken and other ingredients making for a very familiar looking soup.

I tapped my chin as I wondered where I'd seen that mix. Then it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I'd been in that exact soup back when I had made that bet with Cake that I could get through the dungeon of the Crystal Ear without her.

As if on cue, the crazy 'angel' whom had 'saved' me appeared before Choose Goose; his back turned to me as he faced the cowering goose. "You actually managed to get me a pixie and the queen at that." He said; his tone appreciative. Choose Goose played with her fingers as he spoke next.

"I have done as you ordered, may I leave uninjured?" She pleaded; the tears in her eyes evidence of how frightened she was of the borderline crazy 'angel'. My 'guardian angel' smirked; the smile transforming his face into the hideous, skeletal one he always had when he was in his insane mood.

"But of course!" He said; chuckling darkly. Choose Goose began to make her way around him when the 'angel' suddenly grabbed her neck and threw her into the boiling soup in the cauldron. The moment she fell into the liquid; Choose Goose began to splash around, trying her hardest to get out. The 'angel' rubbed his hands as he licked his lips. "The secret to a good goose and pixie soup is low heat over a long period of time." He mumbled to himself softly.

"I cannot swim; save me that is my whim!" She screamed; struggling to keep her head over the soup.

The 'angel's face switched back to his other, good looking one as he said, "I shall save thee, Choose Goose."

The 'angel' turned to a row of spices bolted into the wall of the cave. That's when I took the opportunity to crawl over to the cauldron. Choose Goose's eyes widened when they fell on me but I held a finger up to my lips to tell her to stay silent. "I'm going to get you out of here." I whispered. Cake morphed her hand into a giant spoon and scooped some of the soup onto the fire to extinguish it.

When that was done, I began to pull Choose Goose out. When she was halfway out, I felt the 'angel's gaze on me. "Why Fionna, so nice to see you again." He mused.

I turned to him as I pulled the rest of Choose Goose out of the soup; tossing her aside as I grabbed my demon blood sword from its place on my green backpack. I held it out in front of me defensively. "I wish I could say the same to you, my not-so-guarding Guardian Angel." I spat; preparing to launch myself at him.

An evil smirk formed on his face as his skeletal face returned. "I never did get to taste your sweet, sweet human flesh." He grumbled, before turning his crazed eyes on me. "Thank you for giving me a second chance." He roared; right before he had me against the wall, pulling a light sword out of a sheath hidden beneath his wings.

I could already feel the heat that radiated off of the blade against my neck when Cake grabbed the 'angel' and threw him into his own soup. The angel growled and used his light sword to split the cauldron in two; the brown liquid inside it splashing out onto the floor.

"I guess I'll be having a cat entree first, then!" He swung his sword at Cake; slashing her across her stomach. Cake hissed in pain before using her own claws to cut the 'angel's cheek. I stared in horror as the 'angel' kicked Cake so hard that she made an indent in the stone as she slammed against the cave wall.

He began to walk towards my sister's motionless body; all his teeth turning into long canines that poked out in random directions in his mouth. I began to charge at him when the 'angel' suddenly turned and threw a few light knives at me from a pouch on his leg. They caught on the edges of my clothes and continued to fly until they buried themselves into the wall behind me; trapping me there as the 'angel' resumed his advance on Cake.

Choose Goose tried to stand in his way but all the 'angel' did was push her away; sending her to the floor with a nasty gash on her head as it landed on a fragment of the broken cauldron. "Let me out!" The Pixie Queen yelled; reminding me of her presence. I looked up at her.

"Why should I?" I replied.

She narrowed her small eyes at me. "Because if you don't, your cat is gonna be eaten; and we'll be next!" She yelled. I begrudgingly agreed that she had a point. I still had my sword in my hand so I threw it towards the rope that held her jar as best as I could. It managed to graze the side of it.

"Jump!" I demanded. "It'll snap the rope!" She did as I told; the rope giving away as it snapped. She flew out right after her jar smashed against the floor; heading towards the 'angel's head as fast as her little wings could carry her.

"Hey you!" She yelled; floating in front of the 'angel's face. She glowed brighter as she did; throwing some of her Pixie dust into his eyes. They glazed over as the 'angel's face returned to normal.

"So pretty..." He mumbled; following her as she flew towards the middle of the room where the cauldron had once been. I pulled at the knives; trying to get them out of the walls. I could feel that they wouldn't, too far wedged into the stone to be removed. I growled in agitation right before I threw all my body weight down; tearing my clothes and setting myself free.

I launched myself towards the 'angel' again; easily piercing his heart with my demon sword as he stood staring distractedly at the Pixie Queen. He howled in pain as he crumpled to the ground; melting away into a mound of glitter. I just watched as he did; eyeing the shiny bits with disdain. "Weird." I muttered; slipping his retractable light sword into my backpack before running over to Cake. I shook her softly. "Cake?" I whispered. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Fionna?" She mumbled. Her eyes widened as they landed on my body. "What happened to your clothes? Was it that no good angel?! Ooh! I'm gonna mash up his potatoes!" She growled.

I looked down. My blue shirt hung in shreds on my body; barely managing to stay on over my jeans which were not too badly damaged. They just had some rips at the knees; which I had to admit, made them look really cool. I patted Cake's head.

"It's alright Cake...I took care of him. And don't worry about me; you're the one who's bleeding!" I said; eyeing the wound on her abdomen that was now leaking blood onto the cave floor. She looked down.

"Oh, don't worry about me baby cakes, I'll be fine. Go check on Choose Goose over there!" She ordered; gesturing to the unconscious body in the middle of the room. I did as I was told; probing Choose Goose for any injuries besides the one on her head.

She seemed to be okay. The Pixie Queen appeared beside me. "Let me see, I can probably help heal her." She explained. I moved aside and watched as the queen placed her little hands on the gash on Choose Goose's head. It began to glow; so brightly that I had to shield my eyes. When the light disappeared, I found the gash completely gone, all that was left in its place was a shiny pink scar between the feather's on Choose Goose's head.  
"What about Cake?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't heal damage that great."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright; I think I still have some magic Cyclops tears back home. Anyway, thank you for healing Choose Goose your Highness and I'm so sorry for bringing you into this mess in the first place."

She patted me on the head. "No need to apologize Adventuress Fionna. If it weren't for you, I would be soup by now. It is I who owe you with my life!" She exclaimed; curtsying. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me. I will fulfil your wish to the best of my ability."

My smile widened. "Thank you, your Highness." She nodded before flying out of the cave, waving to me as she left. I walked over to Cake. "Shrink down, it'll be easier to carry you back that way." She morphed her body into a size little enough for me to carry in one hand.

"What about Choose Goose?" She asked

I shrugged. "She'll be fine; this is her cave after all." I said absentmindedly as I carried Cake out and began the journey home.


End file.
